gelüste
by ulil.olala
Summary: Malam selalu berdiri dengan makna yang sama: pijar lampu neon di seluruh kota; riak air yang mengalir dari kanal Dotonbori; bincang muda-mudi di sudut pertokoan; asap nikotin yang berembus tunggal dari mulutnya sendiri; dan juga Ichiro. [Rei/Ichiro] [untuk KiRyuu7]


**gelüste**

(n) a strong or uncontrollable desire

.

(c) ulil. olala

Hypnosis Mic (c) KING RECORDS

.

.

.

* * *

Malam selalu berdiri dengan makna yang sama: pijar lampu neon di seluruh kota; riak air yang mengalir tenang dari kanal Dotonbori; bincang muda-mudi di sudut pertokoan; dan asap nikotin yang berembus tunggal dari mulutnya sendiri.

Tak ayal, hari ini juga begitu.

Lagi-lagi berdiri sembari mengamati hiruknya Osaka kala senja telah usai, Amayado berusaha mengeyahkan kemelut yang menguasai pikirannya—meskipun hasilnya jelas sia-sia. Namun karena ini adalah _dia_; maka yang dilakukannya adalah mencoba menarik satu-dua anak muda yang sedang asyik bercakap, supaya jatuh ke dalam perangkapnya sebagai pengalih.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, dia memanglah seorang pengecut. Karena jika tidak—dia tak akan bersembunyi di balik padatnya Dotonbori dan membuang nuraninya untuk menerima perintah jalang-jalang tak tahu diri dari tembok bagian dalam.

Sebaris angka telah mencuri perhatiannya sejak lama. Tak terlalu sulit—malah jatuhnya mudah karena nomor itu dia dapatkan cukup dengan mengetikkan lima karakter kanji di mesin pencari daring. Kontak dengan nama 'Yorozuya Yamada' itu telah ditandai sebagai nomor penting di ponselnya.

Mari coba untuk menghubunginya di lain hari.

* * *

.

* * *

_Aku akan jadi orang hebat seperti ayah!_

Entah kali keberapa sudah dia bermimpi. Selalu tentang dia yang dapat melihat murup api berkobar dari sepasang manik merah-hijau dan seulas senyum gemilang milik bocah itu.

Dalam mimpinya, Amayado akan membiarkan bagian dari hatinya sedikit menghangat dan mengacak pelan rambutnya. Kemudian mereka akan berbincang tentang apa saja—semacam perkara seremeh cuaca; atau menghitung banyaknya mobil yang melaju di depan mereka.

Seringkali, dia akan terbangun tiba-tiba dan bersikap tak acuh pada rasa pening yang mulai berdenyut di kepala. Bahkan ketika dia melempar pandang ke jendela, Amayado hanya melihat pantulan wajahnya dengan kerut yang semakin kentara—sebuah bukti nyata jika dia makin menua. Tidak ada Ichiro. Tidak ada bocah itu. Hanya ada dia dan segunung perasaan bersalah yang mati-matian disangkalnya dengan dalih dirinya telah mati rasa.

(Amayado sendiri tak yakin benar jika kilasan tersebut adalah fragmen memorinya yang terpecah samar-samar—atau sekadar bagian dari bunga tidur belaka.)

* * *

.

* * *

"Ayah akan pulang besok, tenang saja."

Diajarkan oleh pengalaman, Amayado mengetahui mengumbar janji penuh dusta terasa lebih manis dibandingkan mengatakan pahitnya kebenaran.

Ichiro mengangguk dengan penuh semangat, "bawakan aku oleh-oleh ya, ayah."

Jejak air mata yang mengering di bulu mata Ichiro adalah objek terakhir yang dia lihat sebelum melepasnya turun dari dalam gendongan.

"Ayah berjanji."

Namun Amayado tidak kembali. Tidak juga sampai hari ini.

* * *

.

* * *

Terakhir kali, Amayado melihat Ichiro sebagai sosok bocah periang. Gelak tawanya kadang masih meninggalkan bekas yang bergaung tak kenal henti. Bertalu-talu menghantui alam bawah sadarnya sedemikian rupa sehingga kerap dia menganggap jika saraf otaknya mulai tak berfungsi dengan benar.

Kepalanya menunduk—untuk lagi-lagi menatap tenangnya riak air kanal Dotonbori diatas lengkung jembatan Ebisubashi; sadar benar jika suasana malam tidak membuat lalu-lalang di sekitarnya surut—malah berkebalikan. Orang-orang berjalan membentuk kerumunan yang tak dapat diredam sehingga Amayado dan diamnya tampak seperti anomali.

Asap rokok mengepul dari sela jemarinya. Halus abunya berjatuhan mengotori besi pembatas jembatan. Dengan pikiran serumit ini—Amayado menyadari jika ini adalah saat pertama dirinya menganggap jika bau tembakau yang menguar di dekat hidungnya, benar-benar memuakkan.

Apa yang dia sadari berikutnya adalah batangan rokok yang tadinya terselip diantara telunjuk dan jari tengahnya—sudah dilempar secara asal entah kemana. Pun dia juga tidak mengacuhkan getar telepon genggam dari dalam saku celananya.

Gema tawa itu datang lagi. Kali ini lebih nyaring dari sebelumnya.

* * *

.

* * *

Bisingnya Dotonbori tidak menjadi penghalang bagi Amayado untuk menangkap kata demi kata yang keluar lewat suara di seberang sambungan telepon. Nadanya tajam dan sarat akan kedengkian. Amayado sendiri mencoba untuk tidak menanggapinya terlalu jauh.

Salahkan kilasan mimpi dan resonansi tawa delusif yang bertandang tak tahu diri sehingga membuatnya jadi begini.

"Aku akan ke sana sesuai keinginanmu. Jangan kau berani berbuat macam-macam."

Konversasi mereka terputus tatkala telepon dimatikan secara sepihak. Layar ponsel Amayado menyala menunjukkan durasi panggilan berangka satu menit enam belas detik dengan nama kontak 'Yorozuya Yamada' di atasnya.

* * *

.

* * *

Ketika akhirnya Amayado benar-benar berhasil menemuinya, Ichiro masihlah sama—sekiranya begitu; karena dia masih dapat melihat gelora api menari-nari lewat bayangan kedua matanya. Namun tak ada senyum; maupun gelak tawa yang acap menghantuinya belakangan.

Tatapannya penuh kesumat. Mungkin angkara yang telah disimpannya sekian lama telah membeludak mengudara—dan kali ini, giliran Amayado-lah yang menerima luapan amarah itu.

"Aku membencimu Pak tua," baritonnya terasa menggema lewat partisi apartemen murah tempat tinggal Amayado untuk sementara. Dindingnya yang berbau lumut samar-samar hanya menambah kakunya suasana di sekitar mereka.

Dia tidak menatapnya—merasa gamang jika nyala api itu akan membakarnya pelan-pelan. Lewat pantulan kaca jendela, dia mendapati sebuah tinju terkepal sudah di telapak tangan Ichiro. Dari balik objek yang sama, kerlip lampu yang mewarnai penjuru kota bertambah banyak.

Langit semakin kelam. Senja gentas sudah; digantikan malam yang bertakhta. Saat ini dia tak berada di riuhnya Dotonbori; atau menatap jernihnya gelombang tirta dari kanal; atau mendengarkan bincang orang-orang memang—tetapi baginya semuanya tak berbeda. Selalu tentang malam—dan juga Ichiro.

Amayado mengulas senyum kecut, "aku tahu."

"Katakan apa maumu sehingga aku harus merepotkan diri kemari."

"Bantu aku mengakhiri semua ini."

Kata-kata itu mengalir bersamaan dengan tirai yang tersibak tertutup. Dua detik belum genap habis ketika dia mematikan lampu. Amayado tidak punya alasan atas napasnya yang mendadak memburu; bersamaan dengan beradunya tatapan mereka di tengah-tengah gelapnya ruangan.

* * *

.

* * *

"Hanya untuk kali ini," Ichiro tidak bersusah payah untuk menahan getir dingin dalam nada suaranya.

Ruangan itu terasa lebih pengap dari seharusnya. Amayado tidak berupaya untuk membuka jendela saat menyulut rokok. Bara yang menyala dari batangan nikotin tersebut menjadi satu-satunya pendar cahaya yang tersisa. Warna kemerahannya serupa dengan terang gelora api yang menari lewat sepasang manik berbeda milik bocah itu.

Asap pekat beraroma tembakau keluar lewat mulutnya; bersamaan dengan kalimat singkat yang diutarakan penuh kebohongan, "ya, hanya untuk kali ini."

"Dan ingat," kecam Ichiro. "Jangan sampai kau libatkan Jiro dan Saburo dalam permainan gilamu, dasar keparat."

"Tentu saja." Seringainya naik. Malam ini, dia akan melewatkan pemandangan kanal Dotonbori; untuk pertama kalinya—setelah sekian lama.

* * *

.

* * *

Katakan jika Amayado adalah orang gila. Sinting, sesat akal, sawan—serta bermacam umpatan dengan makna sama akan dia terima. Karena toh memang seperti itu kenyataannya.

Menyedihkan memang. Kepongahan dan harga diri yang selama ini dia pertahankan mati-matian; telah kandas tak berbekas. Menyisakan sekelumit rasa frustrasi dan luka yang makin meruak menjadi-jadi.

Ini adalah karma; dia boleh saja berpikiran begitu. Barangkali jika dulu Amayado tidak melengos pergi meninggalkannya, dia tidak akan terjebak dalam pergolakan emosi tanpa ujung yang telah mencabik-cabik kewarasannya belakangan.

Geligi itu masih terkatup rapat ketika lidah Amayado menyapu dan mengecap penuhnya bibir delima milik Ichiro. Kelopak matanya terpejam; menegaskan raut kebencian yang terlukis jelas di wajahnya. Tetapi karena benaknya telah dikuasai oleh sejuta kegilaan, Amayado tidak menyerah—setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Perasaan ini makin menjadi, dan seketika dia menyadari makna dari letupan-letupan yang membuncah menari-nari dalam hatinya tatkala kulit mereka saling bersentuhan.

Ini adalah obsesi. Dia menginginkan bocah itu seutuhnya.

Lagi-lagi lidahnya memaksa menerobos. Barisan gigi itu akhirnya membuka. Merasa telah menang; Amayado menarik tengkuk Ichiro untuk mendekat, kemudian menginvasi setiap sudut mulutnya—bersikap seakan dia tidak melihat titik air yang menetes keluar dari pelupuk mata bocah itu.

Mungkin jika Ichiro membuka kedua netranya, Amayado akan sepenuhnya mengerti jika pendar api itu perlahan meredup seutuhnya.

Dia tak sepenuhnya memenangkan pertandingan ini.

* * *

.

* * *

Jarak pandangnya ditutupi padamnya lampu—tetapi Amayado dapat melihatnya dengan jelas: lentik bulu mata yang melengkung indah; tipis bibir yang dilumat barusan; warna cokelat susu kulitnya; otot-otot bahu yang menegang setiap dia menyentuhnya; bahkan hingga cuping telinga berlubang tindik tanpa anting-anting. Amayado melihat semuanya—dan dia makin menyadari jika obsesi ini mulai bertindak terlalu jauh tanpa dapat dikendalikan.

Bunga api gemuruh dadanya berdenyar lagi; meletup meminta lebih. Ibu jari milik Amayado mengusap bintik tahi lalat di dekat pelupuk matanya. Ini adalah kefasikan; kesalahan besar. Tapi toh memangnya buat apa juga dia peduli? Amayado adalah pendosa. Nuraninya telah mati. Dia sudah tak tahu lagi mana yang benar atau tidak.

Nafsu telah menguasainya sehingga akal sehatnya menggelap mengitam. Tetapi di saat yang bersamaan, ada sekelumit kekecewaan yang penuh kontradiksi tatkala mendapati bergemingnya Ichiro dengan paras membatu penuh kebencian. Bukan pada bocah itu, melainkan pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia tak pantas untuk menjadi seorang ayah.

Dia tak pantas menjadi manusia.

Seharusnya Amayado tahu itu.

* * *

.

* * *

Lebih dari siapapun yang pernah dihadapinya, Amayado mengibaratkan jika hubungannya dengan Ichiro adalah sebuah enigma; sebuah labirin; teka-teki rumit yang tak bisa dipecahkan. Sebuah ironi mengingat dulu mereka hanya dihubungkan dengan seutas benang tipis, dan Amayado dapat menarik benang itu kapan saja menunggu Ichiro untuk datang mendekat.

Kerap dia memikirkan seribu kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi jika dulu dia tidak pergi meninggalkannya. Akankah benang itu masih terentang dengan mulus—ataukah tetap menjadi gulungan tali runyam yang ujungnya tidak ditemukan? Karena sekuat apapun upaya Amayado menariknya, tidak ada lagi balasan. Ada gumpalan benang yang membelit di tengah-tengah.

Teka-teki itu akan tetap menjadi misteri; dan Ichiro sudah enggan menunggu kapan teka-teki itu berhasil dipecahkan seutuhnya.

* * *

.

* * *

Fajar terasa sunyi, hari masihlah sepi.

Amayado tidak perlu menarik kerai di jendela; maupun melirik arloji yang tergolek di atas meja nakas untuk mengetahui hari mereka belum dimulai.

Dalam benaknya, dia kian bertanya-tanya pemandangan apa yang akan dia temui jika berkunjung ke Dotonbori sekarang. Karena Dotonbori tanpa malam hanya menyisakan sepetak area sunyi ibarat kota mati. Osaka bukanlah metropolis sekelas Tokyo yang tak pernah tidur, sehingga memerlukan waktu beberapa jam untuk beristirahat.

Ruangan itu masih pengap dan berbau asap rokok. Diatas ranjang berseprai putih, Ichiro meringkuk membelakanginya. Punggung itu terlihat rapuh, terbuka tanpa pertahanan—membuat Amayado berpikir jika Ichiro akan selalu menjadi bocah kecilnya; yang dulu seharusnya dia lindungi.

* * *

.

* * *

"Aku bersumpah tak akan pernah memangilmu ayah."

Pagi datang membawa hangat cahaya matahari. Namun bagi Amayado tidak begitu. Sebab menurutnya, datangnya hari hanya berarti dimulainya kegilaan baru, dan bertambahnya gundukan rasa sesal yang akan membayanginya lagi seperti sebelumnya. Mungkin tinggal tunggu waktu saja saat permohonan maaf yang tesangkut di tenggorokan, akan mencekiknya sampai mati.

Seandainya ini adalah kemarin, dia dapat mengatasinya dengan berlagak tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Sayangnya hal itu tidak berlaku untuk hari ini. Sebelumnya, Amayado mengira jika kemelut itu dapat diakhiri dengan bertemu Ichiro. Siapa sangka nasib begitu tega mempermainkan kewarasannya sedemikian rupa, sehingga pertemuannya dengan bocah itu malah membuat dia semakin gila?

Sebelum Ichiro membanting pintu apartemennya dan melangkah pergi, Amayado mendapati hanya ada residu abu lewat netra miliknya; menunggu untuk dinyalakan kembali—tetapi bukan olehnya.

"Ayahku telah lama mati. Kuharap aku tidak akan bertemu lagi denganmu dalam waktu yang lama. Selamanya kalau bisa."

Roda kehidupan memang berputar, dan dia tak pernah menyangka jika posisinya saat ini sebegitu dekat dengan tanah. Dia telah menuai apa yang dia tabur.

"Aku tahu, Ichiro. Maafkan aku."

Ichiro tidak mendengarnya. Dia tidak akan pernah mendengarkannya lagi.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

maapin aq karena ini pasti meleset jauh dari ekspektasimu heuuu. serius ini aing gatau ngetik apaan :'(

mau bikin adegan papapa juga gajadi soalnya bingung mau diselipin dimana wqwq. yaudahlah, meskipun belatakan sama banyak yang rancu, moga mbanya suka hehe:(


End file.
